Myślisz, że jestem szczęśliwy ?
by Lodzia
Summary: Kise postanawia spisać pewną historię. Co z tego wynika? / Jeden wielki angst. Nadal się zastanawiam jak ja to napisałam... /


Na początku naszej znajomości nic nie wskazywało na to, aby wszystko się tak potoczyło. Akashichi od zawsze był indywidualistą. Przekonałem się o tym krótko po tym jak dostałem się do drużyny. Nie miałem pojęcia o tym, że można mieć tak wielki szacunek do własnego rówieśnika. Owszem, był kapitanem drużyny a to raczej zobowiązywało nas do nie lekceważenia jego słów.

Lecz tutaj nie chodziło jedynie o status, ale też o jego postawę. Nie znałem go sprzed okresu zanim został kapitanem, lecz wyglądał na takiego co zawsze emanował taką aurą. Nie powiem, podziwiałem go, ale i wiele mu również zawdzięczałem. Dał mi szansę i wpakował mnie do głównego składu zaraz na początku rozpoczęcia mojej przygody z koszykówką.

To nie tak, że poza treningami nic nas nie łączyło. Często spotykaliśmy po lekcjach razem z innymi zawodnikami z naszej „cudownej szóstki". Zawsze jednak na tych spotkaniach wydawał się taki...nieobecny. Nie był chłodny, ale raczej patrzył na nasze wybryki z przymrożeniem oka. Zauważyłem, że większość czasu spędzał z Midorimachim i Murasakibarachim. W sumie nie dziwiłem mu się, bo z naszą pozostałą trójką nie miał zbyt wiele wspólnego.

Lata mijały a po wejściu w licealne progi nasze kontakty nie uległy zmianie. No, może wypadało to już trochę gorzej, gdyż po tym jak każdy z nas poszedł do innej szkoły, nie widywaliśmy się prawie wcale. Jedynie od czasu do czasu na rozgrywkach międzyszkolnych. Nie, żeby mi to jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzało. W mojej nowej drużynie nie było codziennej musztry a nowy kapitan był człowiekiem wprost do rany przyłóż. I jak się potem okazało, stał mi się najbliższą osobą w liceum. Tak sielankowo zleciał okres, aż do końca trzeciej klasy.

Właśnie miał się rozgrywać nasz ostatni mecz. Walczyliśmy o wygraną razem z drużyną Akashichiego. Na początku meczu nasi przeciwnicy wydawali się być dość mocno zdenerwowani. Po chwili podłapałem powód nerwów. Na boisku nie było ich czołowego gracza. Wątpię, żeby odpuścił sobie ostatni mecz w karierze szkolnej. Zachorować, pewnie nie zachorował a nawet jeśli to podejrzewam, że dałby wcześniej znać komukolwiek z drużyny. Mimo wszystko mecz się rozpoczął a ja zapomniałem o wcześniejszych zagwozdkach i zacząłem grać. Minęła pierwsza kwarta a jego nadal nie było. W momencie kiedy miała się zacząć druga połowa, do sali wparował Akashichi. Przeciwnicy stanęli zamurowani. Nie rozumiałem o co chodziło dopóki nie zobaczyłem coś, czego bym sam nigdy się nie spodziewał. Główny sprawca zamieszania wyglądał jak trup. Cały blady, ledwo słaniał się na nogach. Natychmiastowo podbiegli do niego trener i pozostali członkowie siedzący na ławce. Druga połowa rozpoczęła się a ja kątem oka śledziłem to, co działo się przy końcu sali. Akashichi wyglądał na wielce wzburzonego. Prowadził jakąś dysputę z trenerem. Długo to nie trwało, kiedy popchnął go i zaczął zmierzać w kierunku boiska. Gra została zatrzymana. Mogłem mu się teraz przyjrzeć z bliższej odległości. Już zrozumiałem jego zachowanie. Był pijany. W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że to właśnie jego, zobaczę w takim stanie. Nie, to jeszcze nie było takie dziwne, gdyby nie fakt, że upił się właśnie na mecz finałowy. Nie dał rady iść dalej i osunął się na kolana. Stałem tam jak osłupiały i patrzyłem jak zaczął płakać. Łzy leciały mu ciurkiem. Mówił coś, ale trudno go było zrozumieć. Dwóch jego kolegów pomogło mu wstać i odprowadzić go do wyjścia. Przez moment stałem jak wryty. Jakim cudem człowiek, którego od zawsze podziwiałem mógł doprowadzić się do takiego stanu? Jednak to nie był koniec niespodzianek, które czekały mnie w tym dniu...

Po wygranym meczu z Rakuzanem, wróciłem do swojego mieszkania, na które mogłem sobie pozwolić przez wypłaty z sesji zdjęciowych. Byłem tak padnięty, że postanowiłem tylko wziąć prysznic i pójść spać. Kiedy właśnie kładłem się do łóżka usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że z chwilą otworzenia drzwi, moje życie zmieni się raz na zawsze...

W drzwiach stał Akashichi. Wyglądał lepiej niż kilka godzin temu. Spytał czy może wejść. Kolejny raz w tym samym dniu miałem wypisany szok na twarzy. Ludzie, dajcie żyć!

Automatycznie machnąłem ręką, aby wszedł do środka. Kiedy zdjął buty zaprowadziłem go do salonu i usiedliśmy na kanapie. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Tyle pytań mi się nasuwało, ale jakoś nie miałem odwagi ich zadać. Chwila minęła i mój nocny gość zadał mi pytanie:

- Myślisz, że jestem szczęśliwy?

Tu mnie chłopak zagiął. Nie wiedziałem co mam mu odpowiedzieć, więc palnąłem pierwszą lepszą rzecz:

- No, a nie?

Zakłopotany uśmiechnąłem się głupio. Miałem ochotę walnąć się patelnią w łeb, lecz w odpowiedzi dostałem jego śmiech. No, tego to ja się nie spodziewałem.

- Zawsze lubiłem w tobie tą beztroskość Ryota. - powiedział.

- Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mieszkam?

- Słyszałem, że się przeprowadziłeś i spytałem o twój adres Tetsuyę.

- Ale... Czemu postanowiłeś mnie odwiedzić? I to w środku nocy?

Schował twarz w dłoniach i westchnął:

- Sam nie wiem, ale... poczułem jakbym to właśnie ciebie chciał w tej chwili zobaczyć. Dziwne prawda? Nigdy tak naprawdę nie czułem z tobą jakiejś głębszej więzi a teraz chciałem cię zobaczyć i to o pierwszej w nocy. Zabawne, doprawdy...

Szczery do bólu.

- Akashichi, coś się stało?

- Co masz na myśli?

- No...zachowywałeś się dzisiaj dosyć dziwnie...inaczej niż zwykle.

- Czy ja wiem, czy dziwnie? Czyż nie tak właśnie zachowują się ludzie, którzy właśnie coś stracili? - mówiąc to spojrzał mi w oczy. Usta przybrały smutny uśmiech a jego spojrzenie było całkowicie puste. Wyglądał tak marnie, że nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Bałem się jego reakcji, ale wziąłem się w garść i nie dałem tego po sobie poznać. Skoro przyszedł do mnie, musiałem mu pomóc, wysłuchać przynajmniej. Położyłem rękę na jego dłoni i starałem się przybrać najbardziej najmilszy ton, jaki mi się udało w tej chwili. Łatwe to nie było, zważywszy na to jak głos mi zaczął drżeć.

- Akashichi... Powiedz mi proszę, co się dzieje?

On odwrócił w tej chwili wzrok jak małe dziecko próbujące zamaskować winę wypisaną na twarzy. Minęła dobra chwila, ale czekałem cierpliwie i nie popędzałem go. W końcu postanowił mi powiedzieć.

- Moja mama...umarła wczoraj w nocy.

Z jego oczu zaczęły wypływać łzy. Nie mógł się uspokoić. W tej chwili nie pozostało mi nic innego jak tylko go objąć. Wczepił się we mnie jakby bał się, że mu ucieknę. Minęła dobra godzina zanim się uspokoił. Przez cały ten czas trzymałem go w swoich ramionach. Wiedziałem już, że tą noc zaliczę do nieprzespanych. Akashichi postanowił mi wyznać wszystko co go trapiło. Nie miałem pojęcia, że czuł się tak bardzo samotny przez te wszystkie lata. Jego jedyną bliską osobą była właśnie jego mama. Czułem się strasznie z tym, że nigdy do niego nie podszedłem i nie zagadałem. Nawet o jakąkolwiek pierdołę. On na to czekał. Bał się jednak, że ludzie nie będą chcieli się z nim zadawać przez jego naturę, która wszystkich tak naprawdę odstraszała.

Resztę nocy spędziliśmy na rozmowach o rzeczach przyjemniejszych. Okazało się, że mieliśmy razem więcej wspólnego niżby się mogło nam wydawać. Nad ranem było jeszcze lepiej. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać razem wspominając naszą starą drużynę. Po pewnej godzinie byliśmy tak zmęczeni, że usnęliśmy razem na kanapie.

Moje życie od tamtej nocy zmieniło się diametralnie. Z Akashichim spotykaliśmy się coraz częściej. Chwila minęła i skończyliśmy liceum a czas nam mijał bardzo szybko. Muszę przyznać, że od chwili kiedy zacząłem mieszkać sam stałem się trochę... zgorzkniały. Czegoś mi brakowało. W kółko tylko szkoła, mecze, zakuwanie do egzaminów. Jedynie czasami tylko wychodziłem gdzieś z Senpaiem. Akashichi przeżywał ciężki okres i musiałem to przyznać. Na początku było mi go po prostu żal. Proponowałem wspólne spotkania tylko po to, żeby nie musiał czuć się samotny. Nie wiem, w którym momencie ja sam wyczekiwałem tych spotkań. Nim się spostrzegłem, widywaliśmy się prawie codziennie. Bawiło mnie spędzanie z nim czasu. Był całkiem innym człowiekiem niż mi się wydawał kilka lat temu. Śmianie się z nim to było coś wspaniałego. Czasami też, lubiliśmy po prostu posiedzieć w ciszy. Dopełnialiśmy się. Ja z natury byłem raczej tym głośnym, on wręcz przeciwnie. Potrafiłem się przy nim uspokoić tak samo jak on robić rzeczy, o których w życiu by nie pomyślał.

Nawet nie wiem kiedy się w nim zakochałem. Zdziwiło mnie to uczucie. Nie miałem pojęcia, że kiedykolwiek nadejdzie dzień, w którym zakochałbym się w innym mężczyźnie. Ale stało się. Na początku starałem się zachowywać normalnie i nie dawałem po sobie poznać tego, że za każdym razem jego uśmiech powodował u mnie rumieniec. Jezu, jak tak sobie teraz myślę, to było zachowanie godne każdej napalonej nastolatki. Jaka ze mnie baba... W każdym razie uczucie do niego zwiększało się z każdym dniem. Pewnego dnia nie wytrzymałem.

To była dosyć upalna noc i siedzieliśmy u mnie w mieszkaniu. Okna były szeroko pootwierane a na stole leżało schłodzone piwo. Wziąłem się w garść i wyznałem mu co czuję. Czułem jaki byłem czerwony na twarzy, ale nie dałem za wygraną. Okazało się, że obiekt moich westchnień czuł to samo co ja. Muszę przyznać, że trochę mi ulżyło. Byłem wtedy tak szczęśliwy, że nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić. Kiedy zacząłem bełkotać o tym, jak bardzo się cieszę, Akashichi skorzystał z okazji i cmoknął mnie w usta. Kiedy oderwał się spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Musiałem mieć wtedy bezcenną minę. Cholera, zaskoczył mnie zwykły pocałunek. Akashichi objął moją szyję i bacznie mnie obserwował. Szybko się otrząsnąłem i zacząłem go całować. Tym razem na poważnie. Tak mniej więcej wyglądała nasza pierwsza noc, już jako zdeklarowanych sobie partnerów...

Minął miesiąc a życie z Akashichim nabrało kolorków. Zachowywaliśmy się jak na prawdziwą parę przystało, ale oczywiście tylko jak byliśmy sami. Parę razy nawet spotkaliśmy się z Kurokochim i Kagamichim. Wiedzieli o nas, tak samo jak my o nich, jednak w ich towarzystwie Akashichi nie chciał być zbyt wylewny. Nie to co ja, ale uszanowałem to.

Nadszedł czas kiedy powinniśmy zdecydować się co chcielibyśmy studiować. Rozmawiałem wtedy o tym z moim chłopakiem. Siedziałem wtedy wygodnie rozłożony na kanapie razem z moją drugą połówką, która opierała się o mój tors:

- Wiesz już może co chciałbyś robić?

- W sensie, że co?

- No, studia. Na jakie idziesz?

- Nie wybieram się.

- Co? Dlaczego? - zdziwiłem się. Byłem przekonany, że kto jak kto ale Akashichi nie ukończy nauki tylko na liceum.

- Póki co nie widzę w tym sensu. Wolę jeszcze przez jakiś nie podejmować się nauki i spędzać czas w domu. A ty Ryota?

- Rozmawiamy o tobie.

- Już ci powiedziałem. Nie będę studiował. Ale coś czuję, że ty masz jakiś plan.

- Ech Akashichi... Tak mam. Będę się kształcił na pilota.

- Chcesz latać?

- Czemu by nie? Wydaje mi się to interesujące, podróżowanie po krajach.

- Więc nie będzie cię często w Japonii?

- Będę no, ale...latać też będę równie często.

- Ach tak... - jego twarz posmutniała.

- Ej, co się stało? - pocałowałem go w czoło

- Nic. Idę do kuchni. Chcesz coś do picia?

Pokiwałem głową, że nie. Zbył mnie i poszedł. Nic nie rozumiałem. Cały czas nurtowało mnie to , że nie będzie studiował. Przecież na testach końcowych zdobył tak wielką ilość punktów, że mógłby wybierać po uniwersytetach ile tylko chciał. Nie ciągnąłem jednak tej rozmowy więcej.

Minęło kilka lat. W międzyczasie ukończyłem studia. Zacząłem latać i podobało mi się to bardzo.

Czerpałem niezłą satysfakcję z faktu, że to dzięki mnie tak wielka maszyna wzbija się w powietrze. Jako, że przez moją pracę widywalibyśmy się z Akashichim trochę rzadziej, zaczęliśmy razem mieszkać. Zaoszczędziłem już wcześniej trochę pieniędzy, więc mogliśmy sobie na małe mieszkanko pozwolić.

Kiedy już wracałem do domu, nie odstępowaliśmy się na krok a seks stawał się wtedy czynnością częstszą niż przewiduje ustawa. Nie żartuję. Mimo wszystko mój chłopak w łóżku okazywał się być bardziej władczym, niż mogłoby się wydawać. W takich chwilach przypominał starego siebie w momencie kiedy dopiero go poznałem. Byłem cholernie szczęśliwy. Cieszyło mnie również to, że nie zerwaliśmy kontaktu z chłopakami z drużyny. Ale zwykle kiedy jest tak niesamowicie, zawsze musi się coś spierdolić i tak właśnie się stało...

To było pewnej wrześniowej nocy. Powiadomiłem mojego partnera, że wieczorem będę w domu. Los przewidział jednak dla mnie inaczej. Z powodu kiepskiej pogody nie mogłem lecieć prosto do Japonii i musiałem zrobić przystanek. Co, jak się okazało, trwał on więcej niż mogłem się spodziewać. Przydzielili mnie i załogę do hotelu niedaleko lotniska. Chciałem go zawiadomić , że będę później, ale jak na złość moja komórka rozładowała się a przez tą pogodę, były problemy z dostawą prądu. „Ludzie, gdzie ja jestem" myślałem. Byłem pewien, że się domyśli, że były jakieś problemy. Przynajmniej tak myślałem.

Do domu wróciłem strasznie zmęczony. Otrzeźwiałem jednak kiedy otworzyłem drzwi i zobaczyłem Akashichiego. Był odwrócony w moją stronę i przykładał sobie nóż do gardła. Jego wzrok był pusty, ale on sam niezdrowo spokojny.

- Och...Ryota...Dzień dobry...

- Natychmiast rzuciłem się w jego stronę i wytrąciłem mu ostrze z ręki.

- Czyś ty oszalał! Co ty wyprawiasz?! - zacząłem krzyczeć

- Bo ja...myślałem, że już nie wrócisz...

- Dlatego postanowiłeś sobie poderżnąć gardło?! Odbiło Ci?!

Po jego policzkach poleciały łzy. Byłem zszokowany. Rany, ile to już razy byłem w takim stanie przez tego człowieka. Przestraszył mnie nie na żarty. Akashichi opadł na podłogę i zaczął płakać. Objąłem go mocno i uspokajałem, chociaż uspokajanie przydałoby się również mnie.

Tej nocy nie zasnąłem. Leżałem w łóżku obejmując mojego chłopaka. Już wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak. I musiałem się dowiedzieć co...

Wziąłem sobie tymczasowe wolne od pracy. Musiałem zbadać sedno problemu. Nie było to łatwe, bo Akashichi zachowywał się jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Wolne dni minęły a ja nadal nie wiedziałem co jest grane. Denerwowałem się i nie chciałem jeszcze opuszczać domu, szczególnie po tym jakie chłodne pożegnanie otrzymałem. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć.

Po raz pierwszy też lot nie sprawiał mi przyjemności. Myślami byłem cały czas u mojego chłopaka. Pisałem też do niego z częstotliwością częstszą, niż by wypadało. On jednak odpowiadał bardzo lakonicznie, jednosylabowo. Cóż...cieszyło mnie chociaż to.

Wreszcie doleciałem do domu. Prawdę mówiąc bałem się tego, co mogę zobaczyć za progu drzwi. Powoli nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do środka. Żadnego noża nie widziałem. To był dobry znak, ale... czy, aby na pewno? Wparowałem śmiało do mieszkania. Akashichi siedział przy stole w kuchni. Śmierdziało piwem na kilometr. Mój chłopak zauważył mnie i posłał mi krótkie cześć. O nie, nie zamierzałem tego znowu tak zostawiać. Podjąłem jeszcze jedną próbę.

- Akashichi co się...

- Boję się.

Hę? To nie ja miałem zacząć?

- Czego się boisz?

To była chyba najtrudniejsza rozmowa w moim życiu. Nawet głupie zerwanie z dziewczyną było przy tym pikusiem.

- Że mnie opuścisz.

- Akashichi, mogę ci to przyrzec, że nigdy cię nie opuszczę.

- Ale robisz to. Codziennie kiedy cię nie ma. Opuszczasz mnie. Nie wiem co mam wtedy ze sobą robić. Te noce, kiedy cię nie ma przy mnie są najgorsze...- skierował głowę w stół – Boję się... - zaczął cicho pochlipywać.

Nie wiem co na mnie wtedy zadziałało. Pewnie to, że byłem ślepo zakochany. Mimo wszystko powiedziałem:

- Zrobię to. - jego oczy spoglądały na mnie pytająco. - Zrezygnuję z mojej pracy.

- Ale, przecież ty kochasz swoją pracę.

- Ale Ciebie kocham bardziej a dzięki temu będę częściej w domu.

Akashichi wtulił się we mnie ufnie. Nie żałowałem mojej decyzji. Wszystko byle by tylko go uszczęśliwić, powtarzałem sobie. Jeszcze tej nocy kochaliśmy się namiętnie, bez opamiętania. Kiedy widziałem jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy, to mi wystarczało. Nie wiedziałem jednak jak bardzo się pomyliłem z moją decyzją...

Powróciłem do modelingu. Ludzie z branży ucieszyli się na tą wieść, więc poszło gładko z powrotem. Nie była to jednak praca moich marzeń, ale nie była też najgorszą. Mimo wszystko coś się zmieniło. Za każde małe spóźnienie Akashichi chodził cały zestresowany. Całe dnie przesiadywał w domu, czekając na mój powrót. Zacząłem się martwić. Kiedyś wychodził przynajmniej spotykać się z Kurokochim czy Midorimachim. Teraz już nawet nie schodził do sklepu na dole po małe zakupy. Postanowiłem sięgnąć rady u psychologa. Poprosiłem Midorimachiego, aby mi kogoś polecił. Nie zdradziłem mu powodu mojej prośby. Początkowo mój chłopak protestował, ale w końcu dał się namówić. Zaczęliśmy chodzić na cotygodniowe wizyty. W końcu przy piątej, zostałem poproszony o prywatną rozmowę tylko ze mną. Akashichi czekał na korytarzu.

Psycholog wyjaśnił mi w czym leżało sedno sprawy. Mój chłopak załamał się po śmierci matki. Kiedy wszedł w tak mocny związek ze mną bał się, że i również ja go opuszczę. Stał się...uzależniony ode mnie. Lekarz poradził spotkanie z psychiatrą, aby póki co przepisać leki. Oczywiście zdenerwowałem się. Czemu miał brać leki? Przecież nie był jednym z tych szaleńców, których zawija się w kaftan? Nie podobało mi się to, jednak posłuchałem jego rady. Po kilku dniach zaczął zażywać leki. Nie wiem czy cokolwiek się zmieniło. Był po prostu spokojniejszy, wydawał się na bardziej ociężałego, zmęczonego. Od tamtej pory, nasze wieczory stały się niekończącym rytuałem. Przychodziłem do domu, jedliśmy wspólną kolację przygotowaną przez Akashicchiego ze składników, które sam wcześniej kupiłem, siedzieliśmy chwilę przed telewizorem i szliśmy wtuleni w siebie spać. Tak to właśnie wyglądało. Lecz z dnia na dzień, mój chłopak mizerniał. Na moje pytania odpowiadał najkrócej jak się dało. Byłem zdesperowany. Zacząłem z nim chodzić do przeróżnych psychologów, lecz nic to nie dawało. Starałem się przywierać jak najczęściej sztuczny uśmiech, żeby podtrzymywać mojego chłopaka na duchu. Zagadywałem go, próbowałem go rozśmieszać, lecz to wszystko było na nic. Mimo wszystko i tak chodził za mną krok w krok kiedy byłem w domu i przytulał się do mnie w każdej wolnej chwili. Jednego dnia jednak nie wytrzymałem, co jak się okazało potem, było największym błędem mojego życia.

Doskonale pamiętam tą grudniową noc. Został zaledwie tydzień do gwiazdki. Ludzie jak zwykle zaganiani, pędzili po ulicach. Ja również pędziłem, ale z innych powodów. Byłem nieźle wkurzony. Nie pamiętam już powodu, ale chyba miało to związek z pracą. Wpadłem do domu i poleciałem prosto do kuchni, aby napić się piwa. Na progu powitał mnie cicho Akashichi. Ja tylko machnąłem mu od niechcenia ręką.

- Coś się stało? - spytał mnie cicho.

- Tak. Życie. - wziąłem spory łyk. Odpowiedziałem niczym zakompleksiony nastolatek. Pięknie.

- Ach...tak... - odparł cicho. Nie wytrzymałem. Byłem nieźle wkurzony.

- Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?

- To znaczy...?

- Mógłbyś przestać?!

- Ale Ryota, o co ci chodzi?

- O ciebie kurwa! O ciebie chodzi! - teraz to już krzyczałem na miarę moich możliwości

Akashichi drgnął kiedy wrzasnąłem. Spojrzał na mnie lekko przerażonym wzrokiem

- O nareszcie jakieś emocje!? Czyli nie zapomniał pan jak się je ukazuje!?

- Czemu jesteś zły?

- Och to ciekawe, że pytasz. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale od dobrych paru miesięcy nie wychodzisz z mieszkania, nie zajmujesz się niczym tylko czekasz dzień w dzień na moje przybycie jak jakiś pierdolony pies!

- Ja przepraszam...ja...

- Co ty tam mruczysz? Znowu przepraszasz?! Za co?! Za to, że nie mogę nigdzie wyjść wieczorami tylko muszę od razu wracać do Ciebie?! A może za to, że przez Ciebie zrezygnowałem z pracy moich marzeń?! Za co przepraszasz?! Odpowiedz mi! Zniszczyłeś mi życie! Rozumiesz to?!

Wpatrywał się we mnie zszokowany. Długa chwila minęła i znowu się odezwałem, przy czym dość mocno uderzyłem go w policzek.

- Powiedz coś, do jasnej cholery!

Akachichi tylko patrzył się na mnie. Przyłożył sobie rękę do policzka i wybiegł z domu. Ja nie mogłem się ruszyć, bo powoli zaczęło do mnie docierać co zrobiłem. Usiadłem na krześle i zacząłem bezradnie płakać. Opamiętałem się po chwili i również wybiegłem z domu postanawiając go odszukać. Dochodziła dziewiąta wieczorem i było okropnie zimno. Cały czas powtarzałem sobie w duchu jakim idiotą byłem wygarniając mu to wszystko. Modliłem się w duchu, żebym go odnalazł przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. W międzyczasie zadzwoniłem do wszystkich znajomych, czy czasem go gdzieś nie widzieli. Wszystkie odpowiedzi były przeczące. Wtedy już wiedziałem, do którego miejsca muszę biec. Cmentarz, na którym została pochowana jego mama.

Po pewnym czasie dotarłem. Było ciemno a latarni nie było zbyt wiele. Pamiętałem mniej więcej miejsce grobu, gdyż kiedyś byłem tu razem z Akashichim. Z każdym krokiem brakowało mi tchu, bojąc się co może nastąpić. Cóż...moje obawy stały się rzeczywistością...

Nie pamiętam jednak dokładnie co się wtedy wydarzyło. Pamiętam jedynie moje krzyki. Trzymanie Akashichiego w ramionach i powtarzanie że „wszystko będzie dobrze". Nie wiem ile czasu trwałem w tym stanie. W którymś momencie ktoś wezwał pogotowie. Może to był grabarz, nie mam pojęcia. W każdym razie, sanitariusze próbowali mnie siłą odciągnąć od ukochanego. Szarpałem się, wyrywałem, byle tylko dopuścili mnie do mojego chłopaka. Rozdzierający płacz to była jedyna moja odezwa tamtej nocy. Kilka godzin później siedziałem u Midorimachiego i Takao w mieszkaniu. Cały czas zadaję sobie to pytanie jak się tam znalazłem. Mniejsza o to. Ważniejszy jest list. Midorimachi podał mi go. Któryś z sanitariuszy znalazł go na nagrobku. Drżącymi rękami rozprostowałem kartkę. Przez to, co przeczytałem poczułem się jeszcze gorzej.

_Ryota,_

_Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek przeczytasz ten list. Mimo wszystko mam zamiar to napisać, tym bardziej, że pewnie już nigdy się nie spotkamy. Przepraszam cię. Za wszystko. Dobrze o tym wiedziałem, że moje zachowanie powodowało, że byłeś nieszczęśliwy. Byłem samolubny. Wiem to, ale to dlatego, że tak bardzo cię kocham. Nie miałem pojęcia, że po śmierci mamy znajdę osobę, z którą będę mógł dzielić życie. Kocham Cię i dziękuję Ci za tamtą noc, kiedy mnie wpuściłeś do mieszkania. Za te wszystkie noce kiedy mnie znosiłeś i nie opuszczałeś. Byłem zbyt zaślepiony i nie wiedziałem tego, że tak naprawdę nie darzyłeś mnie uczuciem takim jakim bym chciał. Ale to nie szkodzi. I tak jestem ci wdzięczny. Mam nadzieję, że od teraz będziesz szczęśliwszy. Znów będziesz mógł latać samolotami i wychodzić wieczorami gdziekolwiek będziesz chciał. Mimo wszystko mam jednak cichą nadzieję, że jednak nie zapomnisz o mnie, bo chyba aż tak źle się ze mną nie bawiłeś, prawda?_

_ Twój Akashichi_

* * *

Minęło pięć lat a ja wciąż czuję, jakby to było wczoraj. Nigdy już nie wróciłem do latania. Z modelingu również zrezygnowałem. Przeprowadziłem się do innego mieszkania. Moi przyjaciele często mnie odwiedzają. Szczególnie Kurokochi. Próbowali różnych sposobów, abym się otrząsnął z tego wszystkiego. Pytali mnie co dokładnie zaszło, ale ja nie chciałem im opowiadać. Takao wpadł na pomysł, abym gdzieś spisał całą historię, tylko dla siebie. Żeby to wszystko jakoś po mnie spłynęło. Więc napisałem. Ale wątpię żeby mi to coś dało. Wręcz przeciwnie, zacząłem wszystko sobie odtwarzać i jest jeszcze gorzej.

Akashicchi, jeżeli istnieje możliwość, że jesteś gdzieś tam i patrzysz właśnie na to co piszę, to mam do ciebie pytanie. Takie samo, które kiedyś zadałeś mi ty:

Myślisz, że jestem szczęśliwy?


End file.
